Pokemon Emerald 20
by Brandon the Lynx
Summary: Brandon has been waiting 2 years to start his Pokemon journey, honoring the promise he made to his little sister April. Now, on April's 10th birthday, he can finally begin. But there's a hidden side to their family tree that neither of them are really expecting. April seams to love this, but can Brandon adapt?
1. Finally, we begin

**Pokemon Emerald 2.0**

**Chapter 1: Finally, we begin.**

**The day has finally come, my little sister April's tenth birthday. Today is the day we both begin our journeys.**

**Getting a little confused? Well, let me explain. My name's Brandon. I'm twelve years old and have deprived myself of a Pokémon for the last two years because of a promise I made to my little sister. She asked me to wait for her, so she could travel with me. So for the past two years I have done nothing but research the gyms and teach my sister the proper way to care for a Pokémon.**

**Today is her tenth birthday and she is officially old enough for a Pokémon partner, which means I can have one too. I already have my team mapped out, I saved up all the rare candies that my dad got me over the years and I'm gunna share them between my sisters Pokémon and mine. I've heard that rare candy has a weird effect on Pokémon, and I wanna find out what it is.**

**Anyway, we had a huge party to celebrate. It was sort of a 3-in-1. April's birthday, our going away and praising me for waiting. So there were three cakes. Chocolate, Vanilla and a mix of both. April wanted to go ASAP though, so we left after about half an hour with bags on our backs and a Pokénav each.**

**We arrived at Professor Birch's lab in about two minutes and let ourselves in. It was cool, he loves me visiting. I always helped out with the Pokémon he took care of for trainers. Of course, he was stood beside a table with three Pokéballs on it smiling. We walked up and he greeted us.**

**"Hello, you two. I see it's time for your journey to begin!" He said, rather excitedly. April beamed and nodded furiously, clearly eager to get her first Pokémon. I gave a thumbs up. "Now I know what sort of people you are, and I think I have the perfect choice for you Brandon, but I'm afraid I'm not sure if April will like hers."**

**April's face dropped like a bomb. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her, which made her cheer up a little. Birch sighed and brought the Pokéballs over to us. He let three Pokémon out and immediately my sister squealed in glee. Standing before us were a Mudkip and a Torchic. I wondered where the third was until I spotted a Treeko lounging in the windowsill with a twig hanging from the corner of it's mouth.**

**Instantly I knew that HE was the one that I was destined to train. I walked towards the window, crouching down when I reached the wood-gecko. "Hey there, little guy!" I said, smiling. Treeko just looked at me from the corner of his eye and said, "And what exactly do you want?"**

**My eyes went wide and I stumbled backwards, tripping over the Mudkip from earlier. "Hey, watch it!" He said, a heavy Greek accent evident. I yelped and turned to run, only to find my sister backed against the wall in fear as the Torchic was trying to find out what was wrong.**

**Prof Birch looked up from his computer where he was making our trainer cards and noticed our panic. He called for assistance and two Pokémon, a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan, ran into the room and held us steady.**

**"Th-the Pokémon t-t-t-talked!" I cried. The professor began laughing, then realised I was being serious by the sheer terror on my face. He placed a hand on his chin and walked out of the room, only to come back with two swabs and containers. He took some of the sweat from my forehead and placed it in one container, them proceeded to do the same to April. "Let them go." Was all he said before disappearing into his back room.**

**"So, you can understand us eh?" The Hitmonchan asked, looking at me intently. I mearly nodded, the lump in my throat making it impossible to speak. April, however, had supposedly taken a liking to our ability and was chatting with the Torchic from earlier. She ran over to me after a few minutes shouting "I want this one!" I just smiled awkwardly at her as she began to feed the little red chic rare candies.**

**I turned and began talking to the fighting types, who turned out to be twins.**


	2. Genes

Pokemon Emerald 2.0

Chapter 2: Genes

So Prof. Birch came back about ten minutes later saying that we were descendants of some princess who was a Pokétalker. It was a dormant gene that supposedly 'woke up' when we felt a connection to a Pokémon. I looked towards the Treeko and he sorta smirked at me. I smiled back and reached for the Pokéball he came out of. April had already chosen the Torchic, who for some reason was now a Combusken, and nicknamed it Blaze.

I looked over to Treeko, who was walking towards my bag by the door, and called: "Hey Tycho! Could you pas me my bag?" To which he replied: "Sure! You got any Rare Candy?" "Back pocket!"

He removed about eleven, then handed me my dark green 'Wild' bag. Wondering why he took so many, I watched him as he munched each of the treats quickly, eventually reaching the last one. When that was swallowed, a bright white light began to engulf him. I watched in amazement as his form grew taller, growths formed on his forearms and a large, hair-like leaf sprouted and ran down his back.

"The reason Pokémon love Rare Candy so much is because we level up every time we eat one. And you have LOADS!" Tycho explained.

After receiving our Pokédex's and 5 Pokéballs each, me and April set out for route 101. Along the way, we met a lot of wild Pokémon, and even a few new friends. I caught a Poochyena and a Wurmple which I named Pupsickle and Bea. I fed them enough Rare Candy to raise them to the same level as Tycho, and they both evolved in the process. Pupsickle is now a Mightyena and Bea is a Dustox.

April also caught a Wurmple, which she named Dusty and evolved into a Beautifly, as well as a Zigzagoon named Ziggy who evolved into Linoone.

After a while, we made our way in Oldale Town. We grabbed some supplies, healed up our Pokémon. But when we tried to continue on to route 102, some nerd yelled at us and said something like "don't ruin the legend's footprints!" I dunno, he seemed crazy to me. So we decided to search around route 103 for a bit instead.


	3. Tyson the Traveling Master

Pokemon Emerald 2.0

Chapter 3: Tyson the Traveling Master.

Me and April decided to have a swim in the ocean at route 103 for a while. You know, until that nerd realised he was studying his own footprints. We were currently playing a game of Marco Polo with our Pokémon, with Blaze, Bea and Dusty watching. Tycho was it, and he was close to catching April, when we heard a loud scream. We rushed to see that it was Dusty screaming, and she had been grabbed by a Lucario. He was smirking, holding poor Bea by her wings as he clearly whispered into her ear.

My rage grew. I completely forgot I had Pokémon and charged at the disrespectful creature. I was surprised to see that Blaze and Tycho had done the same. Tycho reached the Lucario first and swept it's legs from beneath it. Blaze was next, delivering a rather painful looking Double Kick to it's head. When I arrived I grabbed it by the spike on it's chest, dragged it to the waters edge and held it's head under. After a minute I pulled it up and gave it a death glare.

"HEY! Whaddya think you're doing to Brody!"

I turned to see a teen, no older than 18, running towards us. He wore a black and orange shirt, black jeans with black shorts over them, orange trainers, orange fingerless gloves with black and green wristbands, a green bag and a green headband. The thing that caught my attention though was the crop of pure whit hair atop his head.

I stood up as the guy neared us, keeping a firm hold of the Lucario's, Brody's, chest spike. He stopped in front of me, holding his knees and panting. "I'm sorry for... whatever he... did. But please let him go." I took one more look at Brody, frowned and threw him to the ground by the guy. The guy looked up and smiled, pulling out a Pokéball and turning to Brody. "I think whatever you did, you need time to reflect on it." he said as a red beam shot out and hit Brody's back.

Turning to me, he said: "Once again, I'm sorry. My name's Tyson, Tyson Maverik. But most call me the Travelling Master." I smiled and shook Tyson's hand. "My name's Brandon, and that's my little sister April." I replied, pointing to where April was tending to Dusty's injured wings.

After changing into our normal clothes me, April and Tyson sat together and I explained what had happened. Tyson just sat there with a look of horror on his face. When I was done, he apologised again released Brody along with another Pokémon. This one was had red skin, what looked like an open midrif with metallic ribs and s large yellow Mohawk.

"Zeo, I think you'll need to upgrade Brody's punishment this time. I can't even say what he did." Zeo looked at Brody, whose spike had turned a soft pink, and sighed. "Sí señor, lo que se hará." I raised my left brow, confused as to what the strange Pokémon just said. Tyson must have seen this because he chuckled. "Zeo's a Bisharp, from Unova. As for the language, it's Spanish."

This confused me more. What in the name of Groudon is Spanish? Again, Tyson saw my reaction and chuckled. "It's a language from another planet, Earth. Earth doesn't have Pokémon like our world. Instead, it has animals." This explained a whole lot more. I had heard Pokémon differed in their tongue and that exhibited Earthern languages.

Tyson explained that he had been injected with a serum that allowed him to talk to Pokémon. April explained that we were able to since we began our journey. My eyes wandered to Brody and Zeo as they walked behind the trees.

"Hey Tyson, what exactly Is Brody's punishment?" I asked, returning to the conversation. Tyson smiled. "Well. Zeo ties him up, then attacks him while he's defenceless." He explained. I was shocked, but Tyson merely shrugged. "That's what he gets for flirting with every female Pokémon he meets. Except its worse this time because he... Went too far."


	4. Blue hair?

Pokemon Emerald 2.0

Chapter 4: Blue hair?

Whilst walking back to Oldale Town, Tyson explained that he had travelled all around the world, learning about anything he could as he went. The topic that interested him most, however, was Earth. Apparently, Earth had regions like us but they called them 'countries'. And in each of these countries, they had a different language to speak.

Anyway, we arrived in town to find that nerd from before kicking a tree and mumbling to himself. As we walked past, I heard him say "Stupid, stupid, stupid! They were my footprints!" and couldn't help but snicker a little. April was giggling a little too, but Tyson didn't seam amused. "Idiot did the same thing when I started my journey too." He said.

We began walking through route 102 when a Lotad jumped out onto April's head. I was about to grab it when April began laughing. "S-stop tickling me!" She pulled out a Pokéball and tapped it against the Lotad.

The little guy disappeared in a flash of red. April stared at the Pokéball while it shook in her hand. One... Two... Three...

Me and Tyson looked at each other while April jumped for joy. "I caught a Lotad! I caught a Lotad!" She screeched as she ran around like a lunatic. Eventually, she calmed down and let the Lotad out. "I'll name you Lotta!"

Around seven rare candies and an evolution later, our little group began to make our way once again to Petalburg City. At least, we thought we thought we did. When the town was in sight, April decided she wanted to look around for more Pokémon. Being her big brother, I didn't think it was safe to leave her behind, so I asked Tyson to grab us a room at the Pokémon centre for the night.

We searched for at least two hours, by which time I had given up on any new guys for my team. Bea had searched the tree's for any Bug- or Flying-Types as well. Nothing. That's when I heard April squeal. I rushed over, worried for her safety, and saw her rolling around on the floor with a small white creature in her arms. The creature, a Ralts, was laughing too. That was, until it noticed me. My feelings had gone from fear to pure anger in a matter of seconds, and the poor thing must have been startled by the sudden change.

"Aaa! April! L-look out!" It screamed. Female voice, accent not unlike mine. April looked up at my rage-ridden face and burst out laughing again. "T-that's my b-b-brother! And he l-looks ma-a-ad!" said the giggling mess of my sister as she struggled to breath. I sighed, calmed myself, and knelt down beside my sister and her new friend. "Hey, I'm Brandon. How're you?"

"I'm f-fine, thank you." Replied the Ralts, pushing its helmet-like hair away from its face. That's when I noticed something weird. Most of the Ralts's I've seen before had green hair, but this one had hers blue! "Um, April. I'm not sure if you know, but... This Ralts is Shiny."


	5. Times have changed

Pokemon Emerald 2.0

Chapter 5: Times have changed...

The next morning I dressed in a plain black long-sleeve top, dark blue jeans and my normal black running shoes with three vertical white stripes. I pulled a blue and grey short-sleeved shirt on as I walked down the hall, Pupsickle trotting along at my heels.

"You look so cool, dude!" Pupsickle said. I smiled and thanked him, then walked into the main room of the Pokémon Center where I found April and Tyson enjoying a large plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, baked beans and toast. After getting a plate for myself (minus the eggs) I joined their table and tucked in, slipping the occasional bacon bit to Pupsickle.

"I stopped by my parents house last night." Tyson said, moping his plate with a slice of toast. "Apparently all the Gym Leaders retired not long ago. All the Gyms have been remodelled and new badges have been introduced." "What does that have to do with your parents?" April asked. "My dad's Norman."

(About half an hour later)

A navy blue 'Absol Soul' cap flew through the street with April chasing after it, her 'Wrangler' jeans and red 'All Star' high-top plimsoles getting caked in mud and a large dust cloud forming behind her. I sighed, placing a pair of 'Heart Gold' sunglasses on the bridge of my nose. Tyson tugged at the collar of his shirt as we passed the front door of the Petalburg Gym.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed, glancing to where April was now holding her hat triumphantly above her head. "I know the Gym Leader, and she was nuts last time I saw her." This worried me a little. The Gym Leader's nuts? What does that mean?

"What're we waiting for?" April asked, walking straight past me and Tyson and towards the Gym doors. Running after her, I swallowed deeply and wondered how I was going to survive a crazy Gym Leader.

Author's note:

Yeah, I know, I changed the gyms. Plz dont hate me!

Competition time!

1)

The first Gym leader's personality is based on the same character, but from Traveling Master's "Pokémon Emerald Randomizer Nuzlocke"

She plays an important role in both the games and anime series.

Who is the first Gym Leader?

Winner gets to make a Cameo Appearance in my story!

2)

Tyson knows the first gym leader, and the first gym leader is based from Traveling Master's "Pokémon Emerald Randomizer Nuzlocke" story. Who is Tyson really?

Winner gets to choose the nickname for my next caught Pokémon.


	6. Hey there May

Pokemon Emerald 2.0

Chapter 6: Hey there May

The doors slid shut behind us. To our left and right, giant palm trees towered up to the ceiling. Directly ahead was a hedge, shaped like a Bellossom, with a signs in each hand. The right hand sign read " - Easy" while the left read "You will probably run crying to your mama! -".

"Pfft. Probably nothing." April said, heading straight to the door on the left. She was gone all of three seconds before she came running back out, tears streaming down her face. "Go the other way!"

Deciding against asking what happened, I walked through the doorway on the right. Once through, I found what looked like a hedge-maze and decided to see if Tycho could help.

"Tycho! Emerge!"

"Seriously? Ah well, what's the matter?" Tycho asked, emerging in a flash of red. I explained the situation and he looked around for a second, after which he sighed. "Sorry mate, can't do that. This ain't a forest or a jungle. Maybe a psychic-type could help, but I'm completely useless." "You're not useless just because you can't help at the time." I said, and returned Tycho to his Pokéball.

I turned to Tyson, desperate for him to pull through with some exotic psychic-type Pokémon. "Sorry man. Never really been one for psychics."

"Uh, I have one." April said, receiving a skeptical look from me. She pulled a Pokéball from her belt that was marked with a gold star sticker and threw it into the air. "Lady!" In a flash of red, the same Ralts from yesterday appeared in front of us. It gingerly pulled the shimmering blue hair from its eyes.

"Lady, you think you could help out with this maze?" April asked, crouching down. Lady nodded then clasped her hands together. She began to float upwards, a green-ish glow enveloping her. The hedges ahead of us parted, revealing a girl about the same age as Tyson wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, black biker shorts, white gloves with black fingers, black and green wristbands, orange running shoes and a green bandana.

The girl looked up from the book she was reading and frowned. "Hey! that's cheating!" She yelled, standing and throwing the book to the side. "Yo Jackie! Jet! Get out here!"

With that, the same Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee from Prof. Birch's lab stepped out of a room behind the girl's chair and handed her six Pokéballs. The Hitmonchan looked over and waved, ending with a sock to the jaw from the girl. "Did I say you could socialise?"

Tyson coughed, rather loudly, to get the girls attention. "Hey there May." He said, and awkward smile plastered on his face. May looked at him then beamed. "Tyson! You came back!" She shrieked, sprinting towards us so fast I could swear she teleported. When I looked over, she had Tyson in a death hug. "You promised we could be together! But then you ditched me when I was asleep..." She said, pouting.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Tyson replied. "Listen, my friend wants a gym battle and..."

"Say no more! I will battle him!" I swear this girl has problems, but a battle's a battle. We followed her to a back room where a large battlefield was laid out, jungle-like trees reaching up further than I could see. The entire field was covered in grass and shrubbery, providing plenty of hiding spots.

Without waiting for me, May sent out a small, pale green creature with a leaf sprouting from its head. Dark green beads wrapped around its neck and each of its four legs ended in a single white claw. "Chikadee, lets get this over with. I wanna catch up with my Ty-guy." Tyson gulped and pulled at his collar.

I smiled and reached behind me. Pulling out a random Pokéball, I looked at the marker I placed on it and chuckled. "I think it's time you met my attack dog!" I yelled, throwing the ball into the field and releasing Pupsickle. He landed in an attack position that we had practiced and growled menacingly.

May smiled creepily. Like, so creepily she looked like a Gengar. "You think you're so bad?" She asked, plunging a hand into a pocket in her shorts. She pulled out a remote and clicked a random button, causing music to be played. It sounded like the instrumental of The Killers, Mr. Brightside.

"Alright then, lets do this! Chikadee, Razor Leaf!" May's Chikadee began spinning its head in circles, a leaf shooting towards Pupsickle with each full turn. "Pupsickle, disappear!" Pupsickle darted into the shadows and out of sight, causing Chikadee to stop her attack and look for him. "Now bite!"

Pupsickle dropped from a branch above Chikadee and chomped her back, eliciting a painful cry from the smaller Pokémon. I smiled smugly. "Now throw her up and use Tackle!" With a flick of his neck, Pupsickle had sent Chikadee soaring into the air. He charged at the nearest tree, then proceeded to run vertically up the trunk. Launching himself, he collided with Chikadee and sent her crashing to the ground.

"That's enough, Chikadee. You're out." May said, returning her Pokémon. She placed the Pokéball on a table to her right, then grabbed another from her left. "Sprout! You're up!" She yelled, releasing a Bulbasaur onto the field. I smiled, pulling out another Pokéball. "Pupsickle, switch out!" I yelled, causing Pupsickle to run to my side. I threw my Pokéball and cried "Bea, do your best!"

Bea burst from the Pokéball and hovered above the battlefield. "I'll go first this time. Bea, Poison Sting!" Bea sprayed thousands of tiny stingers from his mouth, each one impacting with Sprout. "Solar Whip Combo!" May ordered. Sprout used Vine Whip to pull himself up through the trees, reaching the very top in no time. There, he began charging a Solar Beam attack while trying to grab Bea with Vine Whip at the same time.

Unfortunately for us, he did manage to pull of this combo and knocked Bea out. "Damn... Bea, return!" I took a minute to think, trying to work out the best way to finish this quickly. "Brandon!" I looked to the stands to see April waving a Pokéball in the air. "Use this one!"

April threw the Pokéball to me and it landed at my feet. Picking it up, I noticed the small gold star sticker just above the button and smiled. "Alright then, Lady!" I yelled, releasing the shiny Ralts. "Ready to help!" She yelled.

"Psychic!" Lady grabbed Sprout in a field of psychic energy and smashed him against the ground. "Now Psybeam!" Sprout was sent flying into the far wall and knocked unconscious.

"Humph!" Was all that escaped May's lips as she withdrew her Pokémon. I smiled and called Lady to the sidelines, where she began to glow a bright white. Within two seconds April was beside me and sobbing silently. We watched as Lady grew slightly taller, her dress reformed to look like a tutu and the horns atop her head moved to the sides. When the light subsided her hair had retained its abnormal colour, though now it was a shimmering teal.

"Wow. Just... Wow."

Authors note:

Ok, it seems nobody was that interested in the contest. The only person who entered was a guest going by . Seriously.

Anyway, the answer to question 1 was May, the crazy daughter of Prof. Birch. Congrats , and I hope you like Lady.

The answer to question 2 was actually printed in chapter 3. Tyson is Traveling Master, or TM. Brody was taken from his story 'Calm Before The Storm'.

Also, if you like my stories, then check out my sister's profile 'Lucardevoir'. She only has one story going so far, called 'Cybernetic Trainer Boy', but its pretty good in my opinion.


	7. Too Far

Pokemon Emerald 2.0

Chapter 7: Too Far

"Lady, you evolved!" April squealed. Lady looked at herself in a small pond and twirled around. She clapped her hand and giggled. "If you don't mind," May cut in, rather rudely, "I'd like to get back to this battle"

So April and Tyson went back to the stands, Lady staying behind to further help my battle. I decided to send Pupsickle back out. "Gekka! Destroy him!" May cried, throwing a camouflage-patterned Pokéball into the field. After the initial flash, I was shocked to see a Grovyle stood opposite me, though there was a small pink flower growing from the twig in it's mouth.

"Alright! Pupsickle, Disappear!" Once again, Pupsickle ran into the shadows where he disappeared from view. "Not gonna work this time! Gekka, Bullet Seed!" Gekka scanned the tree lines before eventually releasing a barrage of high-powered seeds from her mouth. The attack hit Pupsickle head on, throwing him from the branches he had climbed silently onto. "Pursuit, now!"

Gekka charged through the undergrowth, homing in on Pupsickle no matter where he went. She eventually crashed into him, sending my faithful hound into the far wall. "It... Hurts..."

"Finish him! Leaf Blade!" May shouted, sounding completely merciless. "Return!" I cried, pulling Pupsickle into his Pokéball about half a second before Gekka's Leaf Blade attack cut deep gouges into the far wall. "What the hell! You coulda killed him!" I screamed, appalled at how she acted. "Meh."

That was it. I was enraged. "Lady, you good?" I asked, looking to the side to find Lady no longer stood there. "Lady?" "I-I'd rather not, actually..." She replied, cowering behind a tree. "That's ok, I'll just go with Tycho."

"All right, Tycho!" I yelled, throwing my final Pokéball. "NO MERCY!"


	8. Relaxing on the Beach

Pokemon Emerald 2.0

Chapter 8: Relaxing on the Beach

"All right, who's goin' down?" Tycho asked, cracking his knuckles as he emerged from his spherical home. "Her." I replied, pointing at Gekka who was stood with her mouth hanging open. Tycho looked over and his eyes went wide. "Whoa. You serious?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" I said, becoming worried. He was never normally hesitant. "I can't fight her!

Little did I know that while I was having my conversation with Tycho, May was having a similar one with Gekka. We eventually reached a consensus that neither side wanted to fight the other, so May decided to be nice (sorta) and said that if I did her a favour, she'd give me my badge.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" I asked while we walked towards the Pokémon Centre. We had decided to leave Tycho and Gekka out of their Pokéballs, and they were currently walking ahead of us, talking and (I think) flirting with each other. Tyson had also allowed Brody and Zeo out, and of course Brody immediately started flirting with the girls. He stayed away from Gekka though. Tycho made sure of that.

When we entered the Pokémon Centre we noticed that Officer Jenny was there talking to Nurse Joy. "Has this got anything to do with that favour?" I asked, turning to May. "As a matter of fact, it has everything to do with the favour." the strange girl replied. Officer Jenny walked over to us and greeted May. "So these are the people who are meant to help?" She asked, giving each of us the once over. "Alright then. Here's the situation."

"Twice now, mysterious thugs have been breaking into the Pokémon Centre at night and stealing all the Pokémon under Nurse Joy's care. It's happened twice so far, and each time they left a piece of paper with some kind of Insignia on it."

Jenny handed me and April two pieces of paper. My one had a strange M shape that kinda looked like a volcano. April's had a skull and cross bones that sort of looked like an A. "Well, it was clearly two different teams." Tyson said. Me and April nodded in agreement.

"So what Pokémon were taken?" I asked, returning to the matter at hand. "Well, on the first night mostly water-types were taken, while on the second it was a mix of fire- and ground-type. But on both nights Zubat and Poochyena were also taken."

We made our way to the edge of town. May had returned to her gym, which Tyson was thankful for. Brody told him that he should be thankful a women was swooning over him, which April blushed at for some reason. I dunno. Anyway, we decided to camp out that night on the beach just outside of Petalburg. After letting all of our Pokémon out, me and Tycho set up the tents while Tyson was persuaded to go swimming with April. Once the tents were set up i decided to sit back in a fold-away chair and just relax for a little while. I looked around and noticed that Tyson had an interesting assortment of Pokémon in his team. Besides Brody and Zeo there was a Fearow, a Swampert, a Zangoose and what I think is a Garchomp.

I must have nodded off because the next thing I knew, I was flying backwards off of my chair. I looked up to see the Swampert from earlier and two Pokémon that looked like large blue shells with a pink pearl in the centre. April and Tyson were laughing their heads of, and I smirked. It was kinda funny. Heck, even Zeo was snickering. "Oh, haha guys!" I yelled, standing back up. Great. Now my favourite shirt is all wet. Ah well. I walked into my tent and changed into my black swimming trunks. Walking back out, I checked my Pokédex for the two Pokémon from before.

**Species: Clamperl**  
**Classification: Bivalve Pokémon**  
**Type: Water**  
**Level: 15**  
**A Clamperl slams its shell closed on prey to prevent escape. The pearl it creates upon evolution is said to be infused with a mysterious energy.**  
**Rarity: Common**  
**Moves: Clamp, Water Gun**

"Clamperl, huh?" I asked, wading into the sea where April and Tyson had retreated. Man was I glad these Pokédexes were waterproof. "Hey Tyson! Who're your other Pokmon?" Tyson looked over and smiled, then proceeded to point out and name each of his Pokémon. "You already know Brody and Zeo." he began, pointing at the Lucario and Bisharp respectivley. "The surfin' Swampert over there is Skipper." He pointed at Skipper, who was using Surf to, well, surf with Tycho. "The scarred Garchomp is Cenic and the Zangoose with the guitar is Tony." I looked over to see Tony strumming a small white and red electric guitar while Cenic was looking through Tyson's bag for something. "And... Hey! Where'd Clint go?"

I looked around to find that Bea and Dusty had gone missing too. "Guess they went for a quick fly around." I said. Tyson looked at and let out a sigh of relief, but still seemed on-edge. April noticed this and gave him a hug. "Look. It's getting kinda late. Let's just go to bed and, if they're not back by morning, we'll go look for them." she said. Tyson's face had gone bright red, and he tried to hide it, but I noticed. I'd have to talk to him in the morning.


	9. (

All projects are on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
